Monkey and Sport went down the mountain
by libraryelf
Summary: Coming back from a family outing, Grace and Charlie are in the back seat of Stan Edwards' car, when there is a problem.


Monkey and Sport Went Down the Mountain

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0. I just like to write about them. Also I do not any about Hawaii roads, so I apologize in advance for any liberty I have taken. I also do not anything about how emergency people work and what they would do.

Coming back from a family outing, Grace and Charlie are in the back seat of Stan Edwards' car, when there is problem.

Rachel and Stan decide to take Grace and Charlie for a family outing, which turned into a business meeting for Stan at a family resort in the mountains. Rachel wasn't happy about it, but Grace and Charlie had fun, swimming, running around. Well Charlie, was having fun, Grace spent a lot of the time on her phone and generally giving her mother the "Dano look".

Grace was supposed to go Danny's house, but a case came up, and Charlie gets upset when Grace leaves and he cannot go with her. But all in all, it was a good day, Rachel even saw Grace smiling and laughing at and with her little brother, Rachel knew Grace will be hurt when she finds out that Charlie really IS Grace's little brother. Rachel also knows that Grace has enough of both Danny and Rachel's temper in her to cause lot heartache and tears in the coming years. Rachel knew she caused her parents to have grey hair and Danny was no boy scout, he got thrown out of the boy scouts, anyway it was one of those days, that was a fun filled day and they will have a lot of memories from the day.

They were in the court yard of the family resort waiting for their car to be brought to them. Grace was on her phone texting, but she would look up to check things out, she wasn't so wrapped up in her phone as her mother believed. Grace knew what was going on and very aware of her surroundings, she had learn the hard way about not listening to her instincts, a carjacking (step-Stan's fault), kidnapping (someone trying to get even with her Dano), locked in shed at an Aloha Girls outing (Dano blamed Hawaii).

Grace could see two men standing across the court yard from her having an intense conversation and then a third man strolled up to the two men and told them something and walked away. The other two men looked at one another and separated and went into different directions. Grace took note of the men, three Asian looking men, two might be in their late twenties and the third man was a lot older, maybe Dano's age. The younger two men had uniforms that look like what a mechanic would wear and the older man was in a business suit. Grace thought it was odd that the older man would talk to the younger men, but maybe he knew them or was related to them, Chin said he was related to a lot of people on the island, so it could be possible, it just seemed out of place, that is all.

The Edwards' car was brought around and Grace settled in the backseat behind her mother and Charlie was put in his car seat behind Stan and of course, Charlie was wiggling like fish as Rachel tried to get him locked into the seat. Charlie had in his hands Grace's pink football that Dano got for her birthday. Charlie hasn't let that football out of his sight, since he took from Grace's room, when she had gone to spend the weekend with Dano and Grace didn't want to make Charlie cry by taking it back. Uncle Steve had given Grace a tan t-shirt with ""Property of Hawaii Five-0" on the front and on the back was Gracelle Danielle Williams and so Grace made one for Charlie that said the same has hers, but with his name on the back, "Charles William Edwards" on the back in pink and purple. Charlie didn't care that the colors didn't match; he just wanted a shirt like Grace's.

Rachel didn't notice that Charlie had two shirts on, because Charlie dressed himself and would not let anyone help him; she knew where he got that from. Grace laughed and told Charlie, "Be still, Bra so we can get home and maybe I can call Dano to see if he can take us for some shaved ice." Charlie's eyes gleamed and he settled right down. Rachel looked over at Grace and said in very British voice with a hint of angrier, "What if Dano cannot come over?" Grace just shrugged, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see." She looked over at Charlie, "We'll get shaved ice, even if Dano can't come over, okay little Bra." Charlie titled his head a little and thought about it, and smile "Okay."

Rachel gave Grace the hairy eyeball that look that all mothers know how to give. Stan was in the front taking all that in and smiling and trying to keep from laughing. Not good idea to laugh, Rachel knows how to get even and it was too good of a day to have a fight.

The car was one those real expensive cars, that Dano complains that cost more than a house, if Dano own a house, Grace wasn't sure what type it was, but it had a moon roof, leather seats, it had dvd player in the back for Charlie to watch, and it had a has free phone, it looked like a space ship on dashboard.

They started down the mountain and everything seemed fine. Grace was on her phone, while Charlie was humming to himself and holding the pink football. Stan and Rachel were having a quite conversation in the front. Stan put his foot on the brake to slow the car down a few times and the last time his foot went to the floor. Stan tried to pump the brakes, he grew up in Hawaii and knew these mountains roads were not a place not to have brakes and there weren't that many places to pull over.

Rachel noticed there was problem, and made sure her seat belt was tight and she looked over her shoulder at the children and Grace, who had notice there was problem, made sure her belt was tight too and looked over at Charlie, who was still humming and she tried to see if the clips on his car seat was clipped in. Charlie had pulled a "Jersey Slip" in past and gotten out of his car seat.

The clips looked like they were in. Rachel told Stan to try "Steering the car closer to the rail on her side of the car and try to the emergency brake." Dano had told one time that if there is problem with the brakes in car, try to find anything that would help slow down a car.

Stan did as Rachel suggested and realized he wasn't sure where the emergency brake was, he had just leased it the car and didn't know where everything was yet. While he was trying to keep the car under control, he said to Rachel, "Is the emergency brake between our seats?" Rachel looked and wasn't there. Stan was still trying to keep the car along the railing, when he hit the railing and the side mirror came off. That frighten Rachel and she looked over shoulder again at the children, Grace's eyes were as big as saucers, but she was calm, and she was her phone, suddenly there was not signal. Charlie had notice that his mother had made almost scream like noise when the side mirror came off. He liked the faster speed and said "Faster, Daddy" laughing and bouncing his legs. Stan was still fighting the car, and smiled, "Charlie, we are going fast as the car wants us to. Just sit tight, okay." Charlie wasn't sure what that meant. He looked over at Grace, who tried to smile at him and kept trying to get signal on her phone, so she could call Dano or Uncle Steve or Uncle Chin or Auntie Kono or even Uncle Duke. Grace was frightened and she knew they needed help.

Stan kept running along the rail, he went round the curve and then was on a straight part of the high way. The highway was a two lane highway and cars were passing Stan going the other way. Stan and Grace didn't know that HPD were getting calls from the people in those cars, reporting a car running close to rail and seemed to speeding.

Coming from the other direction, two cars were coming up the mountain, in those cars were cousins; they were racing each other up the mountain. They didn't know there was a car coming down the mountain without brakes, they just out enjoying life, one them went around the car and as they were going around their cousin's car, their car seemed to pull to left and caused the car to slide, he could see the Edwards' car coming, and tried make his car get back over, he hit the Edwards' car on Stan side of the car. Stan had seen the car, and tried to take the impact on his side of the car. When the car hit the Edwards' car, it caused the Edwards' car to go up over the car that hit them and continue to roll and spin. Several other cars tried to avoid the Edwards' car, but could not and they also hit the Edwards' car.

When Grace opened her eyes it was hard to see and she could hear Charlie calling her. She finally could see and looked over at Charlie, but he wasn't his seat, he standing in front of her, where her mother's seat should have been. Charlie was trying not to cry, he had been having fun with Daddy driving fast and bumping against the rail and then it wasn't fun anymore the car was spinning and rolling, Charlie held on tight the pink football as the car was spinning and rolling. When the car stopped, Charlie slowly opened his eyes, all he could see was road and mountain and cars all over the place. What he didn't see was his Daddy and his Mommy, but Grace was here, so he wasn't going to cry much. Grace would call Dano and he makes it alright.

Charlie was able to get out of his car seat; he started calling Grace's name. While Charlie was trying to wake Grace up, other cars had pulled over to try to help the injured. So far they had found four dead, two young men, no they were boys in their cars, and a man and a woman in part of their car, the back of their car was gone. There were people hurt in other cars and those who had training or not were going from car to car to try to help. As they were going from car to car they heard a little voice saying, "Wake up Sissy, you need to call Dano!Wake up Sissy, we need Dano!" and voice broke off into a whimper and the rescues hurried to were the little voice came from, they had found the back part of the man and woman's car, and there were children in the car or whether one child was standing in front of the other child, crying and the other one looked like she was coming around.

The little boy, who had some scratches and looks like some bruising, saw they coming and instead of running to them for help, he turned and pointed a pink football at them and scream, "Sissy, stranger danger, Sissy, stranger danger, you come closer I'll throw my ball at you and when Dano gets here he'll make all you go away. Sissy-." "Charlie" said Grace, "What is going on?" Charlie turn and looked at his sister, who was trying to get her bearings, she felt like when rode a roller coaster that turned upside down and every which way. She looked at Charlie, who trying not to cry, but was crying a little bit, looking scared and wanting someone to tell him it was all right. She looked around and tried to move and felt like her arm was breaking into and she looked down at her arm and realized part of the railing or part of the car was in her arm in two places, pinning her to the arm rest of her seat.

Grace almost screamed, but she knew that would scare Charlie. One rescuer came a little closer, Charlie turned to that person and said again, "Sissy, stranger danger, Sissy, stranger danger…" "Charlie" Grace said, "It is all right, they want to help."

Charlie looked from Grace to person standing very still and back to Grace, and he notice that Grace had nasty looking booboo on her arm, and looked back at the person, who was now joined by some other people and he thought of what Dano would do and decide Dano would let the strangers help, but he would keep an eye on them and hit them with his ball if he thought they were going to try to hurt his Sissy. Maybe the strangers can call Dano.

Charlie turned to the people standing there, "My Sissy has a nasty booboo on her arm, and can you fix it?" The woman standing there, could see that Grace's arm was bleeding badly and need help now, but she had a son the same age as Charlie and knew she had to tried lightly or someone was going have a meltdown. The woman nodded and hurried over to Grace and along with several other people, Charlie moved to stand next to Grace, with his ball at the ready.

The woman asked what Grace's name was and Grace told her name and that the little boy next was her brother, Charlie, and they had been coming home with their parents. Grace looked at the woman and the other people and knew that she won't be seeing her mother or step-Stan again.

The woman, whose name was Mya Sands, was looking Grace's arm, knew she need to tie something around her arm to slow down the bleeding and needed something to apply pressure to wounds. Grace knew that too, from the Aloha Girls, she didn't see her backpack anywhere, and she looked over Charlie, who doing a great job of imitating Dano, that she almost laughed, but she said instead, "Charlie could I have your shirt, I need to put it on my booboo, I'll hold football while you take it off, okay." Charlie was still trying not to cry and watch all the strangers that were around and looked over at Grace and thought a little bit, and nodded and gave her the ball.

Mya and the rest of people there were surprised that someone as young as Charlie wasn't scream his head off and was able to follow directions, all the while giving all them the once over.

Charlie took off his shirt, putting more blood and tears on it and looked over at Grace and then at Mya and then at Grace's arm and knew he needed to give the shirt to Mya. He gave the shirt to Mya and Grace gave him back the football and smiled at him. That is when Mya and the others saw the under shirt that Charlie had on, "Property of Hawaii Five-0."

One of the men, a former Navy Seal, Ryan Donavan, served with Steve McGarret, didn't know how these children were connected to McGarrett, but knew he better try to get hold McGarrett, because one thing everyone knew never ever get on McGarrett bad side.

Mya was trying to tear Charlie shirt, Charlie looked at her trying to tear it and he looked over at Ryan Donavan, who happen to be wearing his knife clipped to his belt and Charlie saw this when Ryan took his phone out to try call McGarrett, Charlie knew his Uncle Steve carried a very big knife, which Charlie could only touch if Uncle Steve or Dano was there with him. Charlie looked at Mya again, and said to Ryan, "Strange man could that strange woman use your knife and she needs help?" Ryan stopped what he was doing and looked over Mya, who had stopped trying to tear the shirt and looked at Ryan and they both smiled a little and Ryan walked over to where Mya was squatted in front of Grace and took his knife out and cut the shirt for her.

Charlie said "Thank you, strange man." Ryan turned to Charlie and said "My name is Ryan Donavan." Ryan looked at Charlie's shirt and asked "So you belong to Hawaii Five-0?" Charlie looked a little confused for a moment and then remembered what Sissy said what was on his shirt. Charlie proudly said "Yes, and I hope Dano gets here soon." Ryan wasn't sure who Dano was. But he decide to try get hold McGarrett. Steve answered the phone on second ring, "McGarrett," said Steve, "This Ryan Donavan, I don't know if you remember me. But-." Steve told him, "I remember Donavan, what's up?" Steve's face went pale the longer Ryan Divan talks. Steve stalks over to the super table to try to view of the accident, but there are not camera's in that area.

But he did get a view of traffic backed up that it was will be hard for ambulance and fire trucks to get up there to them. He knew Dano would freak out and go charging out and possibly run all the up the mountain.

The others were standing around the table looking the screens and at each other wondering what was up. Dano was also checking his phone, because he wanted to check on Grace and see if he could have for the rest of the weekend, the case wrap up sooner than he thought. He had left a message, but hadn't heard back, yet. Steve looked over at Dano and notice he was looking at his phone.

Dano looked at Steve and knew something had happen to Grace or Charlie or both.

"Steven, you better tells right now if that call have anything to do with my babies?" Steve just looked at him, and asked Ryan who all was there with him, Ryan told Grace and Charlie was there along with some other people. Ryan also told him that Charlie was little trooper, might be candidate for Seal School. Steve had think about that one. Steve asked "Is there someone there named Rachel or Stan Edwards?" Ryan replied "Negative." Dano was now having trouble breathing. "Steven, what is going on?!" Dano demand, Ryan could hear Dano over the phone; Steve said "Be quite, Dano I'm trying to find out." Ryan heard the name Dano and said "That must be person that the little guy is talking about, he even threat us with a pink football." Ryan said with smile in his voice. Steve knew Grace had a pink football, he wasn't sure what Charlie was doing with it, but it does prove that Grace and Charlie was up on a mountain road, hurt and Rachel and Stan would not be able to help them anymore.

Dano was trying his phone and Grace, who trying to be very brave and not scream or cry or faint or throw up or do all the above, heard her phone go off. Grace had recorded one of Dano's rants and turned it into her ring tone. Ryan, who was standing next to Charlie has Mya help Grace, heard the phone go off, "Grace Danielle Williams, Grace Danielle Williams". Charlie had somehow found Grace's phone, Charlie jump because he wasn't expecting to hear Dano's voice and he looked around for Dano and then he realized it was Grace's phone. Charlie answered the phone, "Dano come quick, Sissy has nasty booboo, Idon'tknowwheremommy anddaddyisand therearestrangerdanger ." then he starts to sob. Ryan and Mya looked at Charlie all the while they could voice of the phone calling for Charlie to tell him what was going on.

"Ryan get that phone and if all possible give it to Grace," said Steve as he watched as his tough as nails partner sinks down to the floor. Ryan squatted down next Charlie and asks can he have the phone to give to Grace. Grace herself was crying and almost passing out, but called out to Charlie, "Let me speak to Dano, Charlie, so can he knows I'm alright." Mya and Ryan looked at Grace as she held out her good hand to Charlie, who walked around Mya and came over to Grace's side and put his head on her shoulder sobbing.

Grace took her phone in her hand and took a very deep painful breath and said "Dano, there has been accident, I have a slight injured arm, as she looked her still bleeding arm, and Charlie has some scratches and I don't know where Mommy and Step-Stan are at, put we're fine and I'll let know what hospital we are at when I can. Love you Dano"-Charlie said "Love you Dano." Dano was on the floor with his teammates all round him, Chin had taken his phone and put it speaker, and they all heard what Grace and Charlie said. Steve was on his phone trying to get permission to get a helicopter up there.

As they were listening to Grace's phone came the noise of helicopter, it was a medical personnel being deployed by helicopter to assist the hurt and to get them to a hospital. Since there was not where to land and ambulance was still having trouble getting through traffic, they were going to use baskets to put the injured in to take to the hospital.

Grace could see the medical personnel deploying from the helicopter and she really wanted to pass out, but she couldn't until she made sure Charlie was safe and he won't feel safe until he was Dano and Uncle Steve. "Dano a helicopter is here, I'll be a hospital soon and I will call from there. Okay." Dano took a shuddering deep breath and said "Is there someone there with Monkey?" "Yes, a woman named Mya Sands and man named Ryan Donavan is here." Charlie added "The strange man has knife like Uncle Steve." Dano turned pale and looked at Steve. Steve looked was working the table to see how to get Dano to children and said "I know Donavan, he is good."

Ryan told Mya he'll be right back with someone, and ran to medical personnel, as he did that Mya continue to try to apply pressure to wounds on Grace's arm, the pieces from the rail or car were in the way. Charlie was sobbing and wanting Dano or Daddy or someone to come for them and he wanted shaved ice. Ryan was back with the medical personnel and they took over from Mya to look at Grace's arm and one wanted to look the scratches on Charlie and to see if he had any other injury, but he held tight to Grace and would not look at anyone. Charlie is only 5 years old. He is tired, hungry, needs to go the bathroom and there are a lot of stranger danger and there was a big noising thing hover over head. He is not sure he likes that thing. People coming out of it look like bugs, two of them are near his sister and him and he wants to go home.

The medical personnel decide to take Grace, put they will have to take the car seat apart first. They ask Mya and Ryan if they know who parents of Grace and Charlie are, Charlie lifts his tear and blood stained face and says "Before you bug people take us, you better tell Dano or Uncle Steve will shoot you." The medical personnel looked Charlie at with a little confused look on their faces, Grace shook her head, and "They aren't bug people Charlie, that just their sun glasses on their helmets." Charlie looked hard at the medical personnel and saw they were people, just weird looking.

Charlie sniffed and wiped his face. "Okay," he said, "Let's go Sissy, Dano waiting for us." Charlie put the pink football under one arm and pulls Grace with his the other hand. Grace makes a half squeaked and half scream. Charlie looks at her "Sissy, we got to go." Grace is seeing spots and everything is almost turning dark. She managed to keep it together. "Charlie, I have to wait for these nice people say I can go. There are others, who could be hurt worse than I am. Okay. We'll wait until they say we can go and then we will call Dano and Uncle Steve."

Everyone had forgotten that Grace's phone was still on and everyone at Five-0's HQ heard what Charlie and Grace said.

Kono was smiling thru her tears, Grover was shaking head and pretending he had something in his eyes, Chin was helping Steve at the table. Dano was sitting there, gathering himself, and stood up with the help of Grover and Kono. "Well Steven are going to shoot the bug people or going get me to that mountain." "Not shooting the bug people, but we will meet them at the hospital."

"Nope, I want to be up there and someone will have to take care of Charlie, he sounds like he is at the end of his rope, Steven, and if that rope breaks you will see a major Williams melt down. I mean lay down on the ground, kicking and screaming melt down." "Now get one of your Army helicopter ready or call the big Guy and I will jump out of that thing, but my babies are not leaving that mountain without me with them."

Dano just used a tone that none of them have heard before and they thought they had heard all the tones, but this one raised the hair up on their necks and arms.

Dano looked at Steve and gave him look that said "Make it so."

Dano pick up the phone and said "Hello. Is anyone there?" Charlie heard Dano and took the phone from Grace, who was trouble keeping from passing out. She looked at the medical personnel and said "I'm Gracelle Danielle Williams, his name Charles William Edwards and my Daddy name Daniel Williams; he is detective with Hawaii Five-0. You might have to talk him out of coming up here. If he sees my arm he will-." Grace Danielle Williams just passed out for first it in her live. Charlie screamed and threw the pink football at the people he was calling the bug people and then he attacked with all his five year might.

Dano could hear everything that was going on, he was calling Charlie to the phone, Ryan was trying to pull Charlie off on of the medical personnel, and Charlie had hold visor glasses and hitting with his other hand. Dano had showed him how to make fist and he working it. Mya picked up the pink football and phone and calm walkover to where one little boy was trying to do what he told them he would do. She caught his little fist and put Grace's phone to his ear and he heard Dano's voice.

Television stations had pictured on that there was a very bad accident and sent their helicopter to report on the accident. They happen to catch on film, a little blond child hitting a medical personnel and someone trying to pull the child away. The reporter zoomed in and on the back of child's shirt was "Charles William Edwards." It was shown on all the local news and made national news. It had a lot hits on Youtube.

"Charlie, what is going on? What the hell is going on?" "Dano you said a bad word." "I did-Charlie what wrong, where is Grace?" "She went to sleep, it these bug people fault, I'm trying make them leave, I made fist like you showed me, Dano. Where are you, DANO?"

Dano's heart just broke into pieces, Steve took Dano's phone, "Charlie, this Uncle Steve, now put one of the bug people on and don't hit them anymore until I say so, do you copy that." "Yes, sir" "You might want to apologize for hitting the nice bug people." "But Uncle Steve, they are ones made Grace to sleep." "Charlie, she will wake up when fix-." Dano took his phone back, "Charlie, first apologizes for hitting the nice bug people and let me speak to one of them about your sister." "Okay, sorry for hitting you, nice bug person." The medical personnel and Ryan could hear the whole conversation. The medical personnel, whose name is Justin Oh Kin, knew he was going to ribbed for letting a five year give him a black eye, just looked that five year old face that had tear and blood mixed to gather and said "Apology accepted, can speak to person on the phone." Charlie said "Okay." Justin told Dano his name and that Grace will air lifted to Army Hospital since they were using military helicopters and assured Dano that Grace only passed out.

Dano then asked what about Charlie, Justin replied apart from a few scratches, but he hasn't looked at him yet, but he will be looked at the hospital. Justin suggested that Dano meet them at the hospital because Grace and Charlie might on their way to the hospital, while Dano is trying to get here.

Dano as was talking to Justin, Steve grab the key to the car and took the phone from Dano, "We will be arriving in fifteen minutes." "Make sure Charlie knows that Dano and Uncle Steve are coming." "I am I clear." Justin heard of McGarrett, "Yes sir, clear."

"We going to the mountain?!" said Dano. "Copy that," Steve said "How can we not go to the mountain; I could never look Charlie in eye again, if we don't go. He wants us to come get them and so we are going get them."

Justin looked at Ryan and Mya, "Dano and Uncle Steve are coming." Charlie looking tired as five year can look, looked at them with a wick gleam in his eyes and said "I told them they would come. Don't worry bug person, Uncle Steve won't shoot, unless Dano tells him to."

Outside of Five-0 HQ was helicopter landing and Dano and Steve were on it. One of the helicopter personnel was buckling Dano into the deploy belt that fasted Dano to him and Steve was doing the same on the other side. They had been in contact with people on the mountain road, and there were several other people needed to go before Grace and Charlie could air lifted anyway, Dano looked out the helicopter door and thinks to himself, "I have done things in Hawaii that I have never done in Jersey." Dano closed his eyes has he and helicopter personnel deployed out the door. They landed on the side of the road and Steve soon followed.

This was the first time they got to see what looked like a giant had taken the cars and just kept hitting them until there was nothing left of the cars. All Dano need right then were to see his children and maybe a stiff drink, the children first.

Charlie had calm down enough that Mya was holding him as he rubbed his face on the pink football and watched his sister to see when she would wake up. He wanted to tell her that Dano and Uncle Steve were coming. Sissy big booboo looked a little better, they decide to take the arm rest and tied her arm to that to keep it stable.

Grace fought her way back to being awake, because she had her little brother to see to and make sure someone looked after him until she could call Dano to pick them up. She still thought she was going home after going to the hospital. Grace opened her eyes and Charlie called out "Sissy, Dano and Uncle Steve are coming." She looked at Charlie being held by Mya Sands, while Justin Oh Lin and Mary Mae Balogh, the other medical personnel, strapped Grace's arm to the car arm rest. Ryan Donavan was watching for Steve McGarrett and Dano to arrive and then saw them, he looked over at Grace and Charlie and walked and called out "Hey Commander."

While waving his arms, Steve looked over saw him and looked over at Dano and gave pointed. Grace heard Ryan say "Hey Commander" and knew Uncle Steve and Dano were there. She looked over at Mary and asked her "Could you put something over my arm; I don't want Dano to see it and get upset." Mary looked at her and before she could answer, Charlie saw his two most favorite people in world, called out "Dano, you came and you brought Uncle Steve, see Sissy I told them they were coming." He struggled to get down and Mya set him down and he took off running and Steve caught him before he got get to Dano.

Dano went to Grace, who pale under her tan, and her arm was covered, Dano went down on one knee, "Monkey?!" Grace tried to smile at Dano but she was crying instead. "Dano the car didn't have any breaks, Step-Stan tried to use the rail to help slow us down, but we were hit." Dano and Steve looked at her, then at each other, and Charlie added "Yeah, car was going fast and bumping and mommy squeaked with thing on side the door came off." "He means the outside mirror, Dano."

Dano rode with Grace to hospital, Steve followed with Charlie and Charlie telling Steve everything that happened and could they go for shaved ice. Grace had to have several stitches and she and Charlie has it turned out had bruising for their seat belts. They both were kept overnight, Charlie was sent home to Dano and Grace a few days later. Stan and Rachel were buried in Hawaii. Stan had set a trust fund for both Grace and Charlie, he also put in his will that he wanted Danny Williams to raise his son and person letter to Danny, he ask Danny if ever adopted Charlie could Charlie's last name be Edwards-Williams.

Grace had to explain to Steve about Charlie's t-shirt. Charlie got a new t- shirt that read in pink, purple and blue: "Property of Hawaii Five-0 on the front and on the back it read Charlie Daniel Edwards-Williams.

The two cousins, who were killed racing up the mountain, were buried next to each other, together in death as in life. There was a report of two Asian looking men were found floating in the ocean. They were wearing mechanic type clothes. They were not identified.

A businessman was also pulled from the ocean, a few days later, he was not identified.

Grace had told Dano and Steve about seeing three men at the resort. But trail has gone cold.

Now the Five-0 has case, why did Edwards' brakes fail and why didn't the on board computer notice the problem. Who were those men Grace saw talking earlier? I don't know. My muse hasn't told much about that, just the accident.

This is Libraryelf drone 1 out.


End file.
